Even a strong heart can break
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina is in pain after leaving the diner,she wants to make it go away,for OUTLAW QUEEN WEEK!


Prompt-Regina wants to forget Robin,forget the pain.

Regina left the diner and quickly walked down the street,she had been so foolish to believe in someone again,when would she learn,never to trust someone,she didn't get a happy ending,she was a villian,she had been so stupid for trusting Robin,the pain was almost unbearable,she couldn't go through this again,the pain had to go away,it would not be as simple as taking out her heart,she would still feel the pain,no the pain had to go away,HE had to go away,there was only one way to do that,with a potion to forget Robin, she didn't want to remember him,his words,his kisses,the way he looked at her,she quickly headed to her crypt to get what she needed to make the potion.

"Marian,how is this possible"Robin asked,they were still standing in the diner.

"Emma and Hook,they saved me,I was going to die by the Evil Queen"Marian said,her words,well one word making Robin turn his head,looking for Regina,but she was no where to be found.

"Regina,oh my god,what have I done"Robin said as he made to go after her,Marian pulled at him as he tried to move.

"Robin,didn't you hear me,she would of killed me"Marian said,wondering why her husband was acting like this.

"Marian,you didn't die by Regina,you died of a fever,you died in my arms"Robin said.

"That's not possible,I"Marian said as Robin went to his son.

"Roland I want you to stay here with your mother,i'll be back soon"Robin said.

"Are you going after Gina"Roland said as Robin nodded.

"Robin,why are you doing this,why are you going after the Evil Queen"Marian asked,very confused,he was not acting like the Robin she knew,the one she loved.

"Marian,I'm going to make this as painless as possible,I'm very happy you are alive,for your sake and our son's,but I have mourned you,and until recently my heart only had love for our son,but she changed that"Robin said.

"The Evil Queen,you love her"Marian asked,Robin didn't answer,he didn't have to,she saw the answer in his eyes.

"Her name is Regina,she's changed Marian,she is on the side of good,look we shall talk later,right now I have to go find her"Robin said as David stood up.

"I'll go with you"David said.

"I'm coming too"Emma said.

"No,no you have done enough Emma"Snow said,scolding her first born,something no one has done,the two men left the diner and went to Regina's house,but saw no sounds of anyone being there,there was no light,no noise coming from the house.

"Where else could she be"Robin said,more to himself,he was desperate to find her,knowing she was hurting,hurting because of him,after she had opened up to him fully today,telling him about his tattoo,and her first love.

"I have an idea"David said as he and Robin climbed back into David's truck.

In her crypt across town,Regina had just put the final ingredient into the pot and let it start to cool,it needed five minutes to do so,only five more minutes and she would stop hurting,only five more minutes and she would forget this whole nightmare,only five more minutes and she promised herself never to be so foolish to let anyone get close to her again,only five more minutes and she could forget Robin.

"Never again Regina"Regina said to herself.

"What is this place"Robin said to David as they got out of David's truck.

"Regina has a crypt here,she keeps some important things here,she may of went here"David said as they walked to the door,they saw the stairs under the coffin,they went down and saw light down there as they came to one room with the door opened they heard a voice,Regina's voice.

"Regina"Robin said as he ran into the room,Regina turned around.

"Get out of here"Regina said,furious he was here.

"Regina,please we need to talk"Robin tried to reason with her.

"I'm done talking,i'm done with everything"Regina said as she took the vial to her lips.

"Regina,let me take you back to our apartment,Snow will want you there"David said.

"What is that"Robin asked,not knowing what was in there,but knowing in his heart it wasn't good.

"Something that will give us all a happy ending"Regina said as she swallowed it.

FIN


End file.
